Till Death Do Us Part
by Elli Cole
Summary: It was their second anniversary. For her, life was perfect and blissful. And for him, it was going to last for eternity. A shocking fic.


**Disclaimer: **Nope. I don't own Harry Potter and never will.

**&&&&**

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**&&&&**

Hermione, now grown up to be the woman she was fully expected to be, waited for her husband's arrival inside the house with their awaiting supper. With her long bushy hair tied in a ponytail, she played with it across her shoulder with deft fingers. She was so giddy and excited for his reaction that she had forgotten to shut off the lights for the surprise.

It was already their second anniversary and they are still trying out for a child. Many changes had occurred through the years that had passed. So many that she had lost count already. Rather than living in the wizarding world, Hermione decided to move in the Muggle's world, so her husband could at least experience the joys of a simple life.

At first he didn't respond quite calmly, but in time, he understood that he should try and that if he didn't like it, they could still move out again. _Well_, Hermione thought. _At least he's adjusting_ _well._ It was a big leap for him.

She smiled. She had waited for his proposal at the start of their graduation at Hogwarts. They had gotten quite attached when they made Head Boy and Girl. When they shared their dorm, it outraged them somewhat. Well, if you had spent years hating that person, it would be pretty intimidating and outraging in a way. But as time passed by, they started to develop feelings that they had tried so hard to deny.

They contained a secret relationship until the graduation just because they were scared to be shunned out of the wizarding world. What were they thinking?

She picked up her mug and drank her tea, the hot liquid slightly burning her tongue. She sighed as she reminisced the old times. Harry laughing at Ron's inane jokes, Ginny giggling with Lavender and Parvarti as they flirted shamelessly with the guys in… well, every house, and Draco and herself, as well, risking a glance or two at each other across the Hall. Yes, it was good old times when they were still at Hogwarts.

A lone tear slid down her cheeks.

"I miss them," she murmured as she brushed the tear away. "I want to go back in time and just relive all of it once more."

She put her mug down and played with some strands of her hair that had come out from her ponytail. Her eyes became misty as she remembered Draco's departure for his supposed "Dark Mark" ceremony. The members of the Order and some other followers and fighters for the light, along with Dumbledore, had ambushed them that night.

Draco – who had decided to switch sides on their fifth year – had been courageous that night. His locks of platinum blond hair cascaded to his eyes as he fought for freedom and light. His eyes that had once held so much coldness and hatred gleamed with hope and faith that light shall come forth. His hands clutched desperately at his wand as he mentally fought with himself, for he wanted to hurt his father for the light.

Hermione saw through him that night. He was his own being and he was man enough to admit that he was scared. Fear was written all over his face, as none other than his own father put him in the Imperius Curse. Yet, in his predicament, he was still his proud self and that's what saved him. That's what she liked about him.

And… she fell in love.

A small smile washed over her face. He was her Prince Charming, starting from the very beginning, and she didn't notice it. He was there whenever she was depressed and lonely even though he was also there to make her feel bad as well – but he was still there, noticing her and talking to her.

He was always there.

Everything changed as their sixth year began. He started to notice her even more. He started to talk to her civilly and he didn't sneer, glare, and smirk at her that often anymore. It was a complete change.

When Harry saw this, however, he became cold and distant towards her. He acted a bit childish, she had presumed, but he was just concerned and she understood that. Ron's reaction was a bit more… aggressive though. He even had the guts to hex Draco – with teachers around at that – when he touched my arm to stop me from turning my back on him.

Ron was sweet, but still gullible and childish – like Harry. That's why she loved them so much. Draco was still on the top of her list, though. And there he would stay.

She giggled giddily once again.

Then, the door opened, revealing Draco's sweat drenched body. Smiling at his wife, he walked towards her and kissed her on the lips. Hermione felt cold after that. She looked oddly at Draco, but smiled back at him and tried to hug him but he took a step back, shaking his head remorsefully.

"Happy Anniversary, Hermione. I'll love you forever." His voice seemed to echo and it sounded rather concave. He went into his room without a sound.

Just then, the phone rang. Hermione, still confused and partially dazed, thought who would call her at a time like this; she picked it up lazily.

"Yes? Who is this?"

A voice rang from the other line rather depressed and sorry. "Is this Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Yes, who is this?"

"This is the police department, we had just received a report from the Highway patrol."

She was now getting worried by the second. "Yes? What is it?"

"Mr. Malfoy had a fatal accident that had just caused his death. A large truck, driven by a drunk driver, threw Mr. Malfoy's car out of the way, crushing it in the process. Sorry, but Mr. Malfoy was dead before we had the chance to get him to the hospital. He died a few hours ago."

Hermione's eyes went wide.

**&&&&**

( **A/N**: Well, what did you think of it? Short, isn't it? If you want a continuation to this, I want at least 15 to20 reviews. Kindly leave a review for some inspiration on my part. )


End file.
